


Blood War (The 14th Clan) - Dahlia

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Portrait of Dahlia, daughter of Lexa and Clarke.





	Blood War (The 14th Clan) - Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/34666753981/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
